tslofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2
Gladiator is the second chapter of Jibsam Hinacay 's The First Act, the first book of The Sixth Legend. This chapter is narrated from the point of view of Darvin Anakov. Summary In Novosibirsk, Russia, Darvin Anakov, along with his mother Anastasia and sister Katya, are waiting for his father to arrive from his trip to Munich, Germany, in order for them to start their dinner that is usually served once in every two months. Katya keeps on asking them where their father, Dmitri, is. This starts a fight between the siblings, making them call each other inappropriate names. Anastasia shouts and stops them from bickering at each other. Anastasia tells them to go back to their rooms. The whole mansion gets silent. Darvin, on the other hand, is confused whether he should follow his mother's orders or ask her what the matter is. While walking back to his room, Darvin asks himself where his father is and says that if only he was here, that could have never happened. Because of the silence, he overhears his mother talking to someone on the phone named Dinx saying that they'll be in trouble if he comes home and Alexei might have betrayed them. Anastasia also says to Dinx, "Just the kids - Darvin and Katya," and adds that she can handle herself. Inside the elevator, Darvin encounters one of their bellboys named Arman Richer, an American writer who ran away to Russia, bringing his father's usual drink. Arman asks Darvin why he's leaving dinner so early. Darvin replies and says that it's cancelled because Dmitri's not coming home. Arman says he never misses family dinners but Darvin just says he used to be. Darvin headed to the fourth floor of the mansion where his room is. He heads straight to his room, while taking a short glance at his Japanese sword collection that he started collecting when he was 9. He then asks why his family is crumbling even though they are supposed to help each other. Then he starts to cry and says that he doesn't want all of his fortune but only a real family and refers to the Anakovs as nothing but like a group of people who meets rarely and play poker or even worse than that. He also says that love for each other was just for show and was just done in order to convince Dmitri's business partners that their bond is strong. Just then, a white Lamborghini parks in front of the mansion. The driver gets out and opens the door on the side of the car. In a nick of time, he falls to the ground with his throat slit open. Darvin starts to tremble. Dmitri gets out of the car and slowly faces the mansion with his murderous stare. Dmitri then calls Darvin and says that the two of them must have some fun. Dmitri refers to him as the Son of Dmitri and the Son of Bomber and says that he is still not accustomed to this body. Arman arrives at Darvin's room and says Darvin must transfer to somewhere safe. He also explains to Darvin that Katya is on the way to Basement 3 and Anastasia will only leave if the two of them are safe. However, Darvin replies that he's not leaving because his father asked for a duel and he's settling this. Darvin says to Arman that he must tell him what really is happening. After having quite an argument, Arman gives in to Darvin's conditions. Arman explains to him that Anastasia is a part of a group of people who has superhuman abilities. Her mother's mission was to pacify and erase the memories of Alexei Dostoyevsky and he's under a type of subconscious interrogation. Darvin asks if they were just adopted in order to make Alexei think that he has a real family but Arman says that he can't answer that question and all he knows is the mission started ten years ago. Darvin realizes that he's 14 years old and by the time the mission was put to order, he's already 4 years old. Arman continues and says that Alexei was put under a spell that will erase his memory that was supposed to last for another 10 years, but the effect just wore off. Darvin asks Arman why he knows so much and the bellboy replies by saying he doesn't know who he really is. From the outside, Alexei calls him and asks Darvin to fight him. Arman tells Darvin that they must go but Darvin insists that he must do something. Arman says that this was never a part of his job but he'll follow his master's request. When they looked at Alexei, he was playing with a knife. Alexei throws the knife at the ground where a wide circle surrounded it and other seven circles around it. Alexei threatens them that if Darvin won't come out, he will use that spell. Alexei casts David's Blast and the symbol of David appeared on top of Darvin that later on exploded. Arman pushed Darvin away from the symbol, letting the rubbles fall on top of him. Darvin searches for Arman and asks if he's okay. Arman jokes by saying that he's already dying. Darvin apologizes but Arman replies it wasn't his fault. Arman tells him to use a sword. Darvin asks why but Arman never told him the reason. Arman calls Darvin and says that he wants to ask something. When Darvin asks what is it, Arman brushes of what he said earlier. After picking up a sword, Darvin jumps through the window to face Alexei. Darvin proposes a deal with Alexei not to harm the people inside the mansion. However, Alexei disagrees and destroys the mansion instead. Fuelled with rage, Darvin attacks Alexei using Heavy Bludgeon, but it didn't affect him at all. Alexei asks him if that was all he can do. Darvin continues on attacking using a different spell but the attack is blocked by Alexei. The villain releases his counterattack that wounded Darvin badly. Darvin attacks again by controlling his entire sword collection and setting them towards Alexei. As the swords circled Alexei, the enemy says what a foolish boy he is and he can never defeat him. Then, another person appears - a woman. She says that Alexei would wish he'll never see Darvin again and someday, he'll be stronger than Alexei. Darvin asks her who she is and the woman replies that her name is Dinx. Alexei asks Dinx why she's here. Dinx tells him it's none of his business and sets a large sphere of water around Alexei. Darvin asks Dinx why she helped him. Dinx then tells him that she knows that he knows the reason why. She states that she knows Darvin overheard her mother on the phone. When he asks how did she knew, Dinx simply replies that she knows kids like him. Darvin questions Dinx why she's here and Dinx replies that they need his help and she must get him. Characters In Order of Appearance #Darvin Anakov #Katya Anakov #Anastasia Anakov #Arman Richer #Dmitri Anakov/Alexei Dostoyevsky #Dinx Flora Mentioned Characters *NONE Magic and Abilities Used Magic Used *Thymisi (Mentioned) *Fragor *Ritter *Aecor Spells Used *Fragor **David's Blast **Detonate 102 **Bomb Cyclone *Ritter **Heavy Bludgeon **Disassemble **Rage of Mars *Unnamed Spells **Thymisi spell that erased the memory of Alexei Dostoyevsky temporarily **Aecor spell casted by Dinx Flora that created a sphere of water around Alexei Dostoyevsky Locations *Novosibirsk, Russia **Anakov's Mansion *Munich, Germany *Rome, Italy (Mentioned) Battles & Events *Recruitment of The Twelve (continued) *Darvin Anakov vs. Alexei Dostoyevsky (started and concluded) *Dinx Flora vs. Alexei Dostoyevsky (started and concluded) *Recruitment of Darvin Anakov (started and concluded) Navigation Category:Pages with broken links Category:Chapters Category:The Sixth Legend Category:The First Act Category:The Twelve (Part) Category:Declaration of War Saga Category:Recruitment Arc